leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-24241876-20150327053247
I have mixed feelings about the fact that she's going to get a rework soon. Over the course of two days, I played 10 straight games of Jungle Poppy in norms, and she's hella fun, probably one of my go-to junglers now when I feel like it. I really do like her current playstyle. It's a bit of a stretch, but I'm hoping that they keep Valiant Fighter in her rework (doubt it) because it really fits the fighter-aspect of her kit, i.e. outlast the enemy while providing DPS. The reactions I get when I survive massive burst that any other champ would have died to are one of the greatest things you see when playing Poppy. Mind everyone that I build Poppy similarly to the average bruiser-tank, with 1-2 damage items and straight tank the rest of the way through, rather than the one-shot build/playstyle that everyone seems to advocate these days. Devastating Blow keeps her relevant at all stages of the game, taking a decent chunk of health out of any oppontent, and having good synergy with spellblade items. It's what makes Poppy, well... Poppy, late game. The Paragon of Demacia passive could really use a bit more than just bonus stats per stack, if not something completely different from gaining stats over the course of combat. Although, nothing extreme, I don't think that affecting Poppy with power creep is going to really help anything. The active on the other hand... although by itself seems underwhelming, it's pretty great when you fearlessly dive in with that + Righteous Glory + Ult. Heroic Charge is nice. Thematic-wise, it really fits the theme of "A Yordle striking terror in the hearts of her enemies," and gameplay wise, it has its advantages and tradeoffs, requiring good positioning to make the most of it, but feeling rewarding when done right. If anything, Diplomatic Immunity , as much as I've taken advantage of it, merits a much-needed change. As awesome as it feels, being able to walk out of a 5-man gank with minimal damage, is incredibly broken, even if that is not the optimal use. In that same vein, being able to run into fights and assassinate their ADC without any major retaliation is pretty broken in itself. What I'm wondering is what Riot is planning to do were they to (and they probably will) replace her ult with a new one for her relaunch. After seeing our most recent relaunch become a top tier pick, in both top lane and the jungle, with his new signature ultimate, Unstoppable Onslaught, we all know how postive the general feedback of this rework had been. (except for maybe the people who believe that old Sion is still better and don't know how to move on.) If they changed that much about Sion, just imagine what they could do for Poppy. Although, it would probably be on a smaller scale, because according to Riot, her theme and identity are most likely going to stay, she just needs a kit-change and her visuals need to be redone tremendously. All in all, I feel like Poppy's gameplay fantasy is nearly there, she just needs her VU and a bit of gameplay changes to put her in line with the other champions, whilist still being able to stand out as her own character, complete with an iconic skillset.